Due to an increasing demand for wireless communications with high data rates, which require high bandwidth, and the limited availability of radio frequency (RF) spectrum, techniques have been developed to dynamically allocate and de-allocate the RF spectrum within high-usage bands. These techniques are referred to as dynamic spectrum access, and allow users to communicate on an ad hoc basis without waiting for a particular frequency band and time slot to be allocated to them. A significant problem in spectrum usage is finding sufficiently large contiguous available bandwidth such that a single RF carrier can be used to accommodate the data rate desired by the user. To address this problem, one approach is to split the user's information/data over multiple RF carriers, thereby achieving an instantaneous bandwidth that is several times larger than the total bandwidth occupied with information. This allows both accommodation of a high data rate and the carriers to be strategically placed within a given transmit/receive spectrum allocated to the user's radio, while avoiding existing RF emitters.